fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Sonic the Hedgehog
LEGO Sonic the Hedgehog is a LEGO game starring Sonic and friends. Story The Blue Phantom Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are running through Green Hill Zone. They see Silver and he thinks that Sonic is fake and battles him. Suddenly, Sonic sees Dr. Eggman in the Bog Arm. Tails says he needs to get something from his lab. Sonic and Knucles arrive in Mushroom Hill and battle him. Eggman escapes and heads to Chemical Plant. At Chemical Plant, they lose Eggman, and see Metal Sonic. Before they give the final blow, Metal flies away and Knuckles runs after him. Tails comes with the Flying Speed Star and the Tornado Racer. The fly over Speed Highway and see Perfect Chaos. They start throwing items at Chaos and then jump out and start battling him. After he is defeated, the chaos emeralds fly out and two get caught by Sonic. They fly out to Planet Wisp. They soon find Shadow, who caught two of the emeralds from chaos. He won't give them to Sonic or get to Eggman so they battle. They have a tie, and go their separate ways. Knuckles comes and reveals that he couldn't find Metal Sonic. They start running towards Orange Roofs and finally see Eggman in the Egg Dragoon. They defeat him and celebrate with Chili Dogs, when they see something. The Ultimate Life Form Unlocked by beating Shadow as Sonic Shadow is dashing through Sky Sanctuary when Rouge comes with info on Eggman. They search for him and see Metal Sonic. They battle him, but Metal Sonic escapes and they chase him. They finally go through Casino Night and search for him. They find the Death Egg Robot. Eggman escapes through the eggmobile. Rouge heads back to G.U.N. Shadow gets his G.U.N. motorcycle. Omega comes and they head to Water Palace. They find Silver and Shadow wants to know what he's up. They start fighting. Then a black hole with fire in it opens and Silver jumps in, and it closes. At Radical Highway, they see another black hole with a clock in it. Biolizard used chaos control to get to this time. Shadow quickly battles him, and then he went back to his time. Shadow meets up with Rouge saying that she got backup. They suddenly see two chaos emeralds land in his hands. They suddenly see Sonic and Shadow says that he would be the only one who gets the Docter, and challenges him to a fight. Shadow arrives at Seaside Hill. They finally see Eggman in the Egg Emporer. They defeat him and suddenly hear something. The Psychic Night Unlocked by beating Silver as Shadow After Sonic's Birthday Party from sonic generations, Silver gets a transmission from the Future. A voice says the future has gone wrong and that the next time hole would appear at Water Palace. He asks Amy if she knew a quick way to Water Palace. She shows him and They run through Green Hill. They find Sonic and Silver wants to see if he's real or fake. They go through City Escape to get to Water Palace. They suddenly see Eggman in the Egg Gollum being controlled by Eggman. They fight him, but Eggman escapes. They arrived there and Amy went looking for sonic. Suddenly, a flash appears, and then Blaze comes. She says that the Sol Emerald reacted and she appeared there. She helps him find the portal. They see Shadow and fight him. The Portal opens, and they jump in. They see the world has gone on fire as Crisis City. They go to the remains of a building and find a book about the time eater, a beast so powerful, it can take alternate timelines into the real world. They had to get to crises city before this happened. Suddenly, Iblis comes and they have to fight him. They escape from that time, and go through Emerald Coast, find two chaos emeralds, and see Amy. The three go and find Metal Sonic and they have to battle him. Metal Sonic escapes and they press on. At Tropical Resort, Silver says it is Crisis City before. They find the time portal and try to shut it, when Eggman comes in the Egg Nega Wisp. They had to battle him quickly before Iblis came. They defeat him and close the portal. Final Story All the heroes arrive at Radical Highway and find Eggman introducing the Death Egg Robot version 3.0. It had a chaos emeralds power and data from them copied from Metal Sonic. Eggman then used a vacuum and sucked the emeralds from everyone. Amy says, I hope he doesn't suck up Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Eggman does it, and then realizes that chaos emeralds were in there. They pop out in there Super Forms and battle him. He is defeated and crashes on the ground. Everyone celebrates the three heroes. Category:Sonic (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Lego Games Category:Lego (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games